zettaikarenchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Zettai Karen Children Music
This is a list of music that have appeared in Zettai Karen Children media. Zettai Karen Children Opening Themes * Over The Future - Karen Girl's - Episodes 1-26 * MY WINGS - Karen Girl's - Episodes 27-45,47-51 * MY WINGS - Aya Hirano, Ryōko Shiraishi, Haruka Tomatsu - Episode 46 Ending Themes * Zettai love×love Sengen!! (絶対love×love宣言!!) - Aya Hirano, Ryoko Shiraishi, Haruka Tomatsu - Episodes 1-13 * Datte Daihonmei (DATTE大本命) - Aya Hirano, Ryoko Shiraishi, Haruka Tomatsu - Episodes 14-26 * Break+Your+Destiny - Yuichi Nakamura, Kishō Taniyama, Kōji Yusa - Episodes 27-39 * Soushunfu - Aya Hirano, Ryoko Shiraishi, Haruka Tomatsu - Episodes 40-45,47-51 * Zettai love×love Sengen!! (絶対love×love宣言!!) - Karen Girl's - Episode 46 Original Soundtrack This is the original soundtrack by Kōtarō Nakagawa. Disc 1 Release Date: June 25, 2008 # Kaikin!! (かいきん!!) # Ikkee-! (いっけえー!) # Makkasenasa-i (まっかせなさーい) # Fu-n Naruhodo ne (ふーんなるほどね) # Shutsudō! (しゅつどう!) # Umaku Yatte Ikeru Kamo (うまくやっていけるカも) # Sponsor San 1 (スポンサーさん1) # Donaishiten? (どないしてん?) # Kinchō Suru~ (きんちょうする~) # Honaikude! (ほないくで!) # Oyaji da... (オヤジだ。。。) # Aitsu... (あいつ...) # Yabai- (やばいー) # Kusso-! (くっそー!) # Itsudemo Issho (つでもいっしょ) # Dare!? (だれ!?) # Gaki tte iu na! (ガキっていうな!) # Nande Watashi Dake... (なんでわたしだけ...) # A Part Koko made yo (Aパートここまでよ) # Makkenai yo! (まっけないよ!) # The Children ~ Tanjō (ザ・チルドレン~たんじょう) # The Children ~ Mebae (ザ・チルドレン~めばえ) # The Children ~ Meguriai (ザ・チルドレン~めぐりあい) # The Children ~ Seichō (ザ・チルドレン~せいちょう) # The Children ~ Mirai (ザ・チルドレン~みらい) # Nanika ga (なにかが) # Team dakara ne (チームだからね) # Wakacchata (わかっちゃった) # Do-sunnoyo (どーすんのよ) # B Part Hajimaru yo (Bパートはじまるよ) # Warukunai mon ne! (わるくないもんね) # Shibui... Kedo (渋い...けど) # Onega~i (おねが~い) # Nanka Okorisō (なんかおこりそう) # Yararechau Kamo (やられちゃうかも) # Ki ni shiteru no? (きにしてるの?) # Uwa Maji!? (うわマジ!?) # Chotto Mite Ageyou ka (ちょっとみてあげようか) # Hitori Janai yo (ひとりじゃないよ) # Sponsor San 2 (スポンサーさん2) Disc 2 Release Date: February 25, 2009 # Triple Boost!! (トリプルブースト!!) # Maji Kaaaa! (マジかあぁーッ!) # Hona Iku de! (ほないくで!) # Namenja ne~tsu!! (なめんじゃねーっ!!) # Ī Ko Ni Narimasu (いいこになります) # Youchuuidawa (ようちゅういだわ) # Nattoku Ika nai (なっとくりかない) # Gomennasaai! (ごめんなさーい!) # Atashi ga Nantoka Suru Kara! (あたしがなんとかするから!) # A Part Koko Made yo 2 (Aパートここまでよ2) # Atashira no mon da~tsu! (あたしらのモンだーツ!) # Sasuga ni Kittsui wa... (さすがにキッツイわ...) # Shinjirareru Kara (しんじられるから) # Kuru wa yo! (くるわよ!) # Ya~n, Atashi mo! (やーん、あたしも!) # Kanashii Jijitsu... (かなしいじじつ...) # Kimochi Wakaru mon (きもちわかるもん) # Nani ga Okorutteiun da (なにがおこるっていうんだ?) # Shikata nai wa yo (しかたないわよ) # Sō wa Ika Hen de! (そうはいかへんで!) # Nanka Kujike-sō... (なんかくじけそう...) # B Part Hajimaru yo 2 (Bパートはじまるよ2) # Zuruii (ズルいー) # Kuso Aitsuraa! (くそっ あいつらー!) # Ūn demo... (うーんでも...) # Unmei! (うんめい!?) # Anshin Shite (あんしんして) # Yomitore nai wa! (よみとれないわ!) # Ījan Ījan (いーじゃん いーじゃん) # Dōiu Koto ya non!? (どういうことやのん!?) # Zettai Ayashī wa ne (ぜったい あやしいわね) # Yomasete Morau wa yo (よませてもらうわよ) # Onegai Dakara... (おねがいだから...) # Kyouryokusuru de! (きょうりょくするで!) # Son'na no yada... (そんなのやだ...) # Keri Tsuketaru!! (クリつけたるツ!!) # Atashi to Yarukika!? (あたしとやるきか!?) # Yowasa...ka (よわさ...か) # Shinpai Shinaide (しんぱいしないで) # Kitto Kaerareru (きっとかえられる) # Kaikin!! (Vocal Ver.) (かいきん!! (ヴォーカルVer.)) Character Songs CD1 Kaoru Akashi Release Date: July 23, 2008 # NO!!! # ひまわり # Over The Future feat. KAORU # NO!!! (オリジナル・カラオケ) # ひまわり (オリジナル・カラオケ) CD2 Aoi Nogami Release Date: September 25, 2008 # 瞬感少女 # 3 Shinin' 3 # Over The Future feat. AOI # 瞬感少女(オリジナル・カラオケ) # 3 Shinin' 3(オリジナル・カラオケ) CD3 Shiho Sannomiya Release Date: September 25, 2008 # さわってViolet # 濃密ウィスパー # Over The Future feat. SHIHO # さわってViolet (オリジナル・カラオケ) # 濃密ウィスパー (オリジナル・カラオケ) CD4 Kōichi Minamoto Release Date: July 23, 2008 # I'm Here # You're Freedom! # ショート・ドラマ「皆本の休日～誰になついてくれるか子猫チャン～」 # I'm Here(オリジナル・カラオケ) # You're Freedom!(オリジナル・カラオケ) CD5 Kyōsuke Hyōbu Release Date: November 26, 2008 # 自由という名のRestriction # God Breathless # ショート・ドラマ「兵部の休日～パンドラの一番熱い日」 # 自由という名のRestriction (オリジナル・カラオケ) # God Breathless (オリジナル・カラオケ) CD6 Naomi Umegae Release Date: November 26, 2008 # 半分子猫シンフォニー # 703 SENSATIONAL # ショート・ドラマ「ナオミの休日～私を映画と豪華ディナーに連れてって□」 # 半分子猫シンフォニー (オリジナル・カラオケ) # 703 SENSATIONAL (オリジナル・カラオケ) CD7 Shūji Sakaki Release Date: January 21, 2009 # Romantic?Workaholic. # ショート・ドラマ「賢木の休日～思い出の夏は遠く」 # Snatch # Romantic?Workaholic. (オリジナル・カラオケ) # Snatch (オリジナル・カラオケ) CD8 Oboro Kashiwagi & The Double Face Release Date: January 21, 2009 # プロフィールもnot解禁っ / 柏木朧 starring 浅野真澄 # ショート・ドラマ「朧&ダブルフェイスの休日～リミッターの鍵貸します□」 / 柏木朧 starring 浅野真澄 # フェイスはダブルの歌心 / ザ・ダブルフェイス starring 中尾衣里&佐藤利奈 # プロフィールもnot解禁っ (オリジナル・カラオケ) # フェイスはダブルの歌心 (オリジナル・カラオケ) The Unlimited - Hyōbu Kyōsuke Opening Theme * LAST RESOLUTION - Emblem of THE UNLIMITED - Episodes 1-12 Ending Themes * OUTLAWS - eyelis * DARKEST NIGHT - Kōji Yusa, Junichi Sawabe * BRIGHTEST LIGHT - Kōji Yusa, Junichi Sawabe * BRAND NEW EDEN - Kōji Yusa * ADVENT - Kōji Yusa * DARKNESS NIGHT (Hyōbu Arrange.) - Kōji Yusa, Junichi Sawabe * Sora no Hate (空の涯て;End of the Sky) - eyelis * DARKNESS NIGHT (Hinomiya Arrange.) - Kōji Yusa, Junichi Sawabe Insert Song * Mirai Monogatari (未来物語;Future Story) - Nao Tōyama - Episode 12 Original Soundtrack This is the original soundtrack by Kōtarō Nakagawa. Disc 1 # THE UNLIMITED # LΛST RESOLUTION (ENGLISH ver. TV EDIT) # 無限を宿した男～兵部京介のテーマ～ # 危機はそこに # 忍び寄る影 # ミッション開始 # 緊迫 # グラスを片手に # 束の間の憩い # 高雅なるワルツ # 触れ合う心 # 可憐なる少女～ユウギリのテーマ～ # さまよえる孤独な魂 # LΛST RESOLUTION (JAPANESE ver. TV EDIT) # 戦闘開始 # 闇に光る眼 # 解禁! # BRIGHTEST LIGHT (TV EDIT) # 街中にて # 玉が舞い鳩が飛ぶ # 天使か悪魔か # 友よ # その瞳に孤独を映して～アンディ・ヒノミヤのテーマ～ # DARKNESS NIGHT (TV EDIT) Disc 2 # 軍靴の行進 # 逃げられて誉められて # お転婆令嬢 # BRAND NEW EDEN (TV EDIT) # 月光の中で # 今、戦いの幕が開く # ADVENT (TV EDIT) # ドッグファイト! # 闇からの呼び声 # カタストロフ # DARKNESS NIGHT Hyoubu arrange ver. (TV EDIT) # 哀切のバラード # 空の涯て (TV EDIT) # 姿を見せた狂気 # 非情なる潜入捜査 # DARKNESS NIGHT Hinomiya arrange ver. (TV EDIT) # 歪む運命 # 未来物語 (TV EDIT) # 刻よ永遠にとまれ # 別れの時 # OUTLAWS (#12 TV EDIT) Character Songs Hyōbu Kyōsuke Release Date: February 13, 2013 # BRAND NEW EDEN # DARKNESS NIGHT (Hyoubu arrange) # BRAND NEW EDEN (Instrumental) # DARKNESS NIGHT (Hyoubu arrange) (Instrumental) Andy Hinomiya Release Date: February 13, 2013 # Realize Mission # DARKNESS NIGHT (Hinomiya arrange) # Realize Mission (Instrumental) # DARKNESS NIGHT (Hinomiya arrange) (Instrumental) Kōichi Minamoto Release Date: February 20, 2013 # ミライノサキヘ # BRIGHTEST LIGHT (Minamoto arrange) # ミライノサキヘ (Instrumental) # BRIGHTEST LIGHT (Minamoto arrange) (Instrumental) Shūji Sakaki Release Date: February 20, 2013 # COME TOGETHER!!!! # BRIGHTEST LIGHT (Sakaki arrange) # COME TOGETHER!!!! (Instrumental) # BRIGHTEST LIGHT (Sakaki arrange) (Instrumental) Yugiri Release Date: February 27, 2013 # タカラモノ # 未来物語 # タカラモノ (Instrumental) # 未来物語 (Instrumental) The Children Release Date February 27, 2013 # Triple Message # MY WINGS feat.THE CHILDREN (ver.3) # 早春賦 (acoustic ver.) # Triple Message (Instrumental) __FORCETOC__ Category:Media